


Cloud Nine

by Cutelarents01



Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [10]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Looking through the peephole to check who’s on the other side, Gulf’s heart almost jumps out of his fucking chest.It was Mew. Standing innocently outside his door, like he hadn’t just ghosted him for the last twenty-four hours, looking absolutely and annoyingly gorgeous as always in a plain t-shirt, jeans, and a jean jacket.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636624
Comments: 5
Kudos: 258





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the full au: [boop!](https://t.co/ekwsT7m4ry)
> 
> This turned out a little cheesier than expected but it's MewGulf so can you blame me?

To say Gulf‘s been on edge the entire day would be an understatement. He’s been jumping to his phone any time it made noise, keeping it tightly secured in the palm of his hand as he slugged around his apartment, checking for any notification from Mew. But it’s been absolute silence from him since he woke up. Not a single word from the older man. Gulf didn’t have much to do since he didn’t work today and his school work for that week was finished. So he’d been wasting time all day, mindlessly watching tv, barely paying attention to whatever was on the screen. Which of course only gave him an endless amount of time to overthink up a storm in his head. Ideas about why Mew was taking so incredibly long to reply swirling around aggressively, threatening his sanity. His patience was wearing thin and he’d already had the urge to call Mew again after lunch in hopes of an answer, courageously going as far as getting into his phone app. But this only resulted in him staring nervously at the contact name at the top of the screen for a solid minute before simply shutting off his phone.

What would he even say that he didn’t already? Or that he didn’t want to say over the phone? Like a mantra he kept reminding himself, he left a message last night and that was enough, there was no need to reach out again. Mew would get back to him when he could. Hopefully.

It just didn’t make sense to him. Why had Mew not even texted back with an ‘I’m busy’ or a ‘I don’t want to talk’? Anything! It was driving him insane. Was he that angry at him? And if he was did that mean any chance of them working out was obsolete now? His need for answers was eating up any other thoughts in his head. Gulf wasn’t great at dealing with this many emotions. It’s why he’d avoided commitment like a plague up til now, why he’d end his relationships before he could get hurt, why he’d been so hesitant to accept his feeling for Mew.

This is ridiculous. Fuck this. Gulf had to distract himself somehow. It’s almost 5pm now and he was **not** about to wallow and sulk for the entire day. He was better than that.

Picking out his old old football from the depths of his closet and putting on some comfortable shorts, he headed out to the small park next to his apartment complex. Letting the muscle memory do the work as he kicked and balanced the ball, focusing on just that and letting the physical exertion rid him of his pent up tension. Gulf would sometimes do this as a way to destress, although, he hadn’t in months. It always gave him a sense of peace, which he could feel as he walked back to his place over an hour later, clothes sticking to him a bit from the sweat and his hair now disheveled from running.

Stepping into the shower, for the first time since he’d woken up that day, there was little in his mind, mostly just recognition of the slight soreness he felt in his muscles from the long period of exercise. Maybe after his shower he could cozy up in his onesie, pop open his stash of wine and watch an action movie, pretend he’s not emotionally stressed for a little. Yes, that sounded like a great plan.

Freshly cleaned in his onesie, Gulf was serving himself a small amount (definitely not small) of wine in a glass, thinking of maybe treating himself and ordering takeout when the doorbell of his apartment rang through the quiet of the space. It made him jump from surprise and then furrow his brows in confusion. Who the hell was ringing his doorbell? Eye had texted him yesterday asking if he wanted her to come over but he had already told her he didn’t want to interrupt her plans with Ice. And Boat and Mild were visiting Boat’s family so there was no way it’s them. Did he order something online and forget about it?

Looking through the peephole to check who’s on the other side, Gulf’s heart almost jumps out of his fucking chest.

It was Mew. Standing innocently outside his door, like he hadn’t just ghosted him for the last twenty-four hours, looking absolutely and annoyingly gorgeous as always in a plain t-shirt, jeans, and a jean jacket.

Fuck, okay, fuck. He was definitely not prepared for this. For whatever reason, he thinks first about how ridiculous he looks wearing a fucking onesie and he considers changing at lightning speed before opening the door. But what if Mew leaves because he takes too long? When will he get another chance?

His heart pounds in his ears and his stomach churns with nerves as he pulls the door open.

Despite his usual collected appearance, Gulf can tell there’s a bit of nervousness in the way Mew’s hands are fidgeting in front of him and his mouth is twisted in an uncomfortable grin. Gulf isn't sure what that could mean. But then he seems to notice Gulf’s attire and his eyes subtly light up in amusement, turning the grin a lot more genuine. It makes the usual embarrassed red blush slowly appear on Gulf’s ears, shrinking into himself.

“Hi… I’m here to talk.” The familiar gentle deepness of Mew’s voice appeases Gulf slightly. He didn’t seem angry right off the bat…

“Krub… Come in.” Gulf opens the door further and moves to the side so the older can step inside.

As Mew walks into his small living room and kitchen space, eyes exploring quietly at the surroundings, Gulf curses at himself for not cleaning today instead of moping around. It wasn’t horrible, the look of it, but definitely lived in.

“Sorry, I probably should’ve texted you before coming.” Mew starts, turning around where he stood in the middle of the space awkwardly, and Gulf kind of feels like an asshole for standing still at the entrance of his apartment in shock so he waves his hand in dismissal, in hopes that it comes off as casual.

“It’s fine, I was just-“ Gulf racks his head for a second for the right words to say to not sound completely lame and emotionally inept which is how he’s been feeling the entire day but what comes out is, “chilling.”

Really Gulf. Chilling?

In contrast to Gulf's instant embarrassment, a small chuckle comes from Mew. And it's not mocking in the slightest, simply amused, as if they were too comfortable around each other to be acting like this. A small smile forms on Gulf's own lips in reaction. Mew’s eye shift to the glass of wine on his countertop and he gives a pearly grin now, “I can see that.”

Gulf laughs shyly now, amusement at the situation replacing the embarrassment. His life truly felt like a circus sometimes. He finally moves from his spot and towards where Mew is gesturing at his living space, “You can sit on the couch, make yourself comfortable.”

Mew does just that, moving slowly to sit on the couch. An uncomfortably tense silence washes over them for a second as Gulf stands in his living room unsure, which brings his mind back to his attire. Glancing down he chuckles shyly, “I should probably go chan-“

“Don’t,” Gulf looks up wide-eyed at Mew’s interruption but he just adds a, “It’s cute,” much too soft and sincere for what Gulf's currently fragile heart can handle.

All he can coherently get out is a “Krub,” before settling down next to Mew, leaving a sufficient and respectable amount of space between them. Both of them are sat up towards the edge of the piece of furniture, legs placed together tensely, hands in their respective laps. Gulf's sure this is the most awkward they've ever been around each other. He isn’t even sure where to start the conversation to break the awkwardness because there’s just too much to talk about.

The first thing that comes up though, his biggest concern, which, although has been somewhat dissipated since the older man’s arrival, is still the scariest of his thoughts, is what he decides to blurt out,

“Are you mad-?”

“Are you angry-?”

The pair stare in shock, now facing each other, as they register their individual questions which came out simultaneously. And then they’re both laughing lightly.

“You first.” Mew proposes with the usual kindness in his eyes that puts the younger man at ease. Thankfully, it resolves some of the tension between them.

“I just-“ Gulf looks directly at Mew’s eyes and as intimidatingly good they are at reading him, they’re also looking back at him gently and sincerely and it makes Gulf’s stress seem a little ridiculous. Maybe he had been overthinking too much this whole time, “I don’t know if you listened to the message I sent you last night,” remembering the emotional words and sentiment he’d sent, his eyes wander around in embarrassment for a second but he focuses back on Mew. He doesn’t want to seem insincere, “I meant what I said.”

“If I hurt you or made you angry, which I would perfectly understand, that was definitely never my intention. I swear I was planning on telling you today during our date,”

—

Mew wants to kiss the absolute fuck out of Gulf. Something about the transparency in the younger man's tone and stare, the way the onesie he’d previously only seen through a screen looked stunning on him in person, and his hair being slightly damp, maybe from having showered before Mew had shown up, was so adorable and attractive and fuck, he needs to get it together. They need to have this very serious and important talk because there’s still a part of him, the part filled with insecurity left there from his previous relationship, that needs questions answered. Once they were, and that part of him felt at ease, he _had_ to kiss Gulf.

Last night was an emotional trip for him. It was maybe ten minutes into the call that he’d slowly started to think more and more that it was Gulf, the voice, tone and even the words the younger was using all too familiar to him. Throughout the call, as it became more apparent that this was the same person he’d been flirting with for weeks, he’d also become too distracted by their _situation_ to think about stopping it to try and talk to Gulf. Mew tended to lose himself in his dominant side so it wasn’t until he was coming down from his climax that he’d been able to really think about how his suspicions had been confirmed, the ending moan of his name coming from Gulf’s lips fully confirming it. And in that moment, more than hurt he felt confused so he’d asked what he already felt was true. Only to be left staring at the empty home screen of his application, indicating Gulf had hung up.

Now that, had made him a bit more insecure and angry. Why did Gulf hang up? Did he not want to talk? Or explain himself? Did Gulf ever even intend on telling him? Or would he have kept lying about it well into their relationship if Mew hadn’t realized? That’s when the familiar hurt of betrayal started brewing in him. And when Mew was hurt, it was _hard_ to snap him out of it, his petty and stubborn hot-headed side easily taking over. So, childishly, he ignored any messages or calls from the younger.

Thankfully, Boss and Tong were there to talk him down after he’d cleaned himself up, telling him to stop being stubborn and read what Gulf sent him, which proved all the ridiculous thoughts he’d been thinking up were somewhat untrue. Although still doubtful thanks to the insistent piece of insecurity that had been placed there months ago by a different person, Mew hoped Gulf wasn’t like that. His fear only dissipating further after listening to the sincere and absolutely endearing message the younger had left him.

Mew wasn’t going to let the younger off the hook that easy though. He still had a lot of questions, which is why he'd decided to show up at Gulf's apartment to talk in person about an hour ago, after a panicked realization that maybe not replying to him for so long had been a bad choice. If there were any signs of Gulf not fully meaning his words, he would leave that apartment faster than the younger could stop him.

“I swear I was planning on telling you today during our date. Because I wanted to tell you in person and explain pretty much everything.” Gulf pauses then, looking expectantly at Mew. From the way he stared, Mew figured he needed some sort of sign that he was allowed to continue.

“I’m not angry, Gulf. I just want to know the truth,” Mew explains watching Gulf nod in response. Mew found it way too endearing for how serious the younger man was being, “I’ll admit I was suspicious for a while,... and I paid for the call yesterday to prove if I was right, which probably wasn’t entirely fair to you. But-“ he hesitated for a second. He knew sharing this with Gulf would be a lot, but he knew he had to make him understand why Mew was skeptical, “I’ve been lied to before, really bad. And I was scared you would lie to me too.”

It’s then that Gulf does something surprising, as he always does in the most random situations, Mew realizes, whether it was the shameless flirting at his workplace or the fearless way he’d taken that shot at the club. Gulf was always full of surprises.

Taking Mew’s hand in his, the younger man gives it a light squeeze and smiles sadly, “I’m sorry that happened to you. And I understand you being doubtful. I wasn’t fully honest with you.”

Without letting go of his hand, Gulf continued, a tone laced with a new sort of softness Mew had never heard in it, “I’m telling you this because I trust you, and I feel like you of all people wouldn’t judge me for it.” Hearing this filled Mew’s heart with warmth he rarely felt but absolutely loved, when people confided in him, “I do it for money. You asked me once if I had a second job, well this is it. It’s ridiculous because I started it only a short while before we first talked. And like I said yesterday I honestly wasn’t planning on telling you at the beginning. I mean then you were just my instructor and of course it was strange but I didn’t think it would do any harm to you and I needed the money. And then-“ Gulf paused staring at Mew nervously for a second.

Unconsciously, Mew rubbed his hand with his thumb, maybe wanting to relieve some of that nervousness, “Then I started to have feelings for you.”

Mew could feel his heart beat just a smidge faster at the words, hearing them in person rather than on the phone having more impact than he expected. He hadn't heard words like that in a long time, but knowing his feelings were positively reciprocated felt... incredible. Mew couldn't hold back the toothless grin that crept up on his face.

“And it seemed like those feelings were reciprocated,” Gulf gives him an apprehensive look but Mew urges him to continue with a squeeze to his hand and a nod, “So I realized at that point I had to tell you if I actually wanted to date you. So the plan was to tell you today. On our date. But then yesterday I panicked and I was also a little out of it still so I hung up like a jackass which I’m sorry about it. But then you weren’t answering so I thought you were angry…”

Gulf trails off looking at Mew apprehensively before adding, “Which makes sense to me now why you would be… So yeah. I mean that’s the full story.”

Mew feels like he could fucking burst with how absolutely endeared he is with Gulf. It felt like total relief to see for himself how genuine the younger man was, completely shutting up all the insecurities his past emotional scars brought forward. His heart was still speeding, but this time from how elated he felt. 

“I was a little angry at first. But I might’ve just been ignoring you out of spite. I can be really stubborn sometimes…” Mew laughs shyly as he realizes how ridiculous he sounds but Gulf seems to relax into one as well. Looking at the gentle and open expression of the man in front of him, Mew could feel a soft warmth spread in his chest, something like trust.

With some hesitation, Mew moves in closer, leaning into the younger man in front of him slightly, rubbing Gulf’s hand again. For some reason, he needed that proximity to the other, like it would help the burst of nerves revving up as he built up the courage to say what he was thinking. Because this would be it, the decisive moment that could potentially lead to a relationship, “But do you think you’d still want to date a stubborn person like me?”

The thumping of his heart was audible to his own ear as he waited for an answer, beating quickly in those few seconds of silence. Gulf's eyes switched between his two in a slightly anxious but otherwise neutral manner. And then they changed in a single blink, a sincere softness appearing in them as they wandered down to their clasped hands. A shy smile took a hold of the younger man’s face and Mew felt like he was soaring, “Of course I want to date you, P’Mew-“

Before Gulf can finish, Mew impatiently pulls him closer together to lock their lips in a kiss, soft but with much intent. Despite being cut off, Gulf is quick to kiss back and then they’re holding onto each other desperately, overwhelmed with emotion, a reassuring and comforting gesture for both of them after all the uncertainty. Mew loves the way Gulf is making himself smaller in his hold, almost melting into his arms, so he holds him tightly. 

Then they’re lost to each other for a few seconds, their lips moving on their volition, both lost in the way their mouths are fitting in a way that should not feel as good as it does. But Mew doesn’t think his heart can handle anything sexual with Gulf, already too worked up from their confessions, so he breaks apart from him. Gulf’s eyes are slightly unfocused when they open again and Mew feels a jolt of warmth inside him. But no, he can’t.

“This is it. You can’t get rid of me now, Yai Nong.” Mew says instead to distract himself but also to let Gulf know this very important fact, with a content smile on his lips.

What Gulf says back only makes it widen, “You can’t get rid of me either, Khun P.” And then they’re both grinning like absolute idiots and Mew gives Gulf another quick peck just because he can.

They’re giggling into each other like teenagers and Mew couldn’t be fucking happier.

“Do you think we could still go on our date? I’m dressed up already.” Mew raises an eyebrow playfully, hugging Gulf close to him, not being able to get enough of the younger man’s body warmth.

The movement takes Gulf by surprise as his eyes widen slightly but then he relaxes into it with a shy chuckle, “Sure, but let me go change first.”

Gulf moves to get out of the hold and stand but Mew pulls him back tightly for a second to stop it, asking with a pout, “Why change? You look pretty in this.”

The compliment makes red bloom on Gulf’s ears in a way that completely endears the older man, but then his expression turns into one of annoyance, “P’Mew I’m not going out in this,” and Mew laughs at the serious tone in the younger man’s voice.

“I’m kidding, you can change. I’ll just make you put it back on when we come back.” Mew gives him a wink, just to tease Gulf more because he loves the way his face gets red and his eyes avoid him.

Yet, Mew completely forgets there's a side of Gulf he’s seen before without knowing it was him that’s almost the complete opposite of this shy persona, bold and confident and _bratty_ , and it hits him again in the face when Gulf stands up with a laugh, walking away only to turn around as he’s about to turn into his bedroom with a smirk, “I would’ve thought you’d want me _without_ any clothes when we came back, P.”

All he can say to try to restrain the blood in his body from flowing south is a warning, “Yai Nong.”

Gulf scurries into his room with a giggle after that. Mew feels like he’s on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> WE MADE IT GUYS!!! They're official :')


End file.
